1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to air valves, more particularly, to an inline bleed air valve for a gas turbine engine.
2. Background Information
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize and create airflow to feed a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
Stability bleed valves are commonly used in traditional and geared turbofan engines primarily during engine start to prevent compressor surge. The valves are also used for low power stability and stall recovery. Stability bleed valves are typically poppet valves, which are spring loaded open and gradually close, via a pressure force acting on the poppet as the engine speeds up during start. Poppet valves vent the compressed air overboard.
There is a need for an improved stability bleed valve for both idle and sub idle conditions to improve engine stability margins.